


The good, the lover and the overprotective

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request on AO3 by syrisa19; <i> the reader is either kirk's or Spock's sister who joins the enterprise. Scotty and the reader instantly like other, but her brother acts overprotective.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The good, the lover and the overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> I choose Kirk to be the brother as he's easier for me to write than Spock.  
> There's a lot of dialogue in this one. It's what make this fic funny, tbh  
> Also if I thought I was slow with drawing request, it's even worst with writing ;A;

It was your first day on the Enterprise. Not that you were nervous about this. You had been on many spaceships before. But there is one thing the others didn’t had and this one did. Captain James T. Kirk aka your overprotective brother sometime. At least, thanks to your skills you won’t be stuck with him on the bridge. As security officer, you expected to see the bridge only because of emergency… a small emergency for sure. For now, you just had to blend in and make yourself home.

After a week aboard the Enterprise, you became good friends with few of your brother’s friends. Sulu and Chekov along with Uhura were probably the one with whom you had fun to spend time with. Bones was a funny man with his cynical view of the life. Spock was the one who intrigued you the most, sometime making you shiver in the spine with his glare as he was looking for the explanation of your jokes. The one man who particularly caught your attention was the one you met by going stop a few fights in Engineering. Some young ensigns of the gamma shifts thought it would be entertaining to have some brawl while the lieutenant commander wasn’t there. You remember when one night, Scotty had, certainly, been woke up by a call because of a fight. He didn’t seemed pleased to be disturbed during his sleep -if he even slept sometime- but he looked amused as he saw a woman stop arrogants young men. 

When your superior proposed you to be in permanent watch in Engineering, you didn’t hesitate. From there, you and Scotty spent a lot of time talking and know each others. It would be a lie to say that you didn’t grow some feeling for the Scotsman. You just wasn’t sure if those feelings were mutual. Knowing Jim, you’d kept this for yourself. An overprotective brother was the last thing you need to deal with what was happening.

“Oi (Y/N)!” Scotty called you as your were heading in the lift. He ran faster to catch it with you. “I wanna know if ya… Ya wanted to take a drink with me?” 

“When we’ll reach the next starbase or in your quarters?” A small silence took place in the lift. At this moment you cursed yourself. “ _Good job (Y/N)! That’s really too direct!_ ” But he smiled and laughed softly.

“The next starbase is a wee bit too far and maybe we should just start with the observatory first?” He proposed. You accepted. You both walked there, talking about nothing and everything. In the observatory, you was surprised to see Scotty take out bottle from you didn’t know where.

“Do you come here often to drink? Or you’re also capable of witchcraft?” You chuckled. He looked at you with a shy smile.

“Actually I was hoping for a yes.” He gave your glass and poured the scotch in it. He smiled but his eyes were avoiding yours. He had planned all this, without even knew if you’ll agree or not. Maybe the feelings were mutual? 

“And why the observatory? There’s many other places on the ship where we could have drink?” You asked.

“Your last name if Kirk, isn’t it?” You nodded to reply. “Then lassie, you got your answer with it.” 

“So, you want to avoid the captain from see us drinking... friendly?” Scotty gave you a glare. The ‘don’t play dumb with me, you damn know what we both up too and why we drink far from others’ glare. “Alright, so we’re avoiding the captain because we have a… date?”

Scotty raised his glass and took a sip. You did the same. He had interesting way to ask you on a date. You were having good times when you both hear footstep. Without a warning, you jump to the nearest hiding spot you found. Your guts were giving you bad vibes about who was coming.

“Mr. Scott? I didn’t expected to see you here.” A familiar voice tickled your ears.

“Neither then I, sir. What can I do for ya captain?”

“I’m looking for (Y/N). Nothing bad I just wanna talk with her.”

“Last time I saw her, she was heading to her quarters, sir. I cannae help you more than this.”

“Thanks you Scotty.” Still hiding, you heard Kirk walking away. You let out a small sigh and returned to Scotty and your drink. For a moment, you both stay in silence, looking at the stars. Because at the moment, no words had to be said. Scotty took your hand, he leaned to kiss you. You could feel his warm breath on your lips, only a few millimeters left… Your communicator beeped. With a small groan, you moved back. It was your brother. Whatever he needed to tell you must be really important. You excused yourself.

“The captain have priority.” He laughed. “Just one question question before ya leave. Since how long?”

“Probably the first day a step on the Enterprise. You?”

“The day ya show those little ensigns who was the boss.”  
You left the place with a smile. You meet up with your brother in his quarters. For some reasons, by the look on his face, you started to wonder if he was upset after you or something in general. Or maybe worried?

“(Y/N) have been looking for you all around the ship!” He let out.

“You should have call me earlier then. What’s wrong? What’s so important?” 

“Do you think I’m blind?” You raised an eyebrows and looked at him. You shook your head. “Then are you sure you aren’t hiding anything from me?”

“What are you talking about? I’m not hiding anything. You’re my captain and brother, I’ve no secret.”

He looked at you. “Jim don’t give me that look! I’m not hiding anything. Now if you excuse me, I would like to go sleep.” He sighed and let you go, warning you that he’ll found out what you were hiding. You rolled your eyes and walked away. 

The next day, the ship finally reached the nearest starbase in the quadrant. Scotty invited you to another date, hoping that this time no one will disturb you. Neither you or Scotty had a plan for this date. You just both hoped to spend times to know each others better. Hand in hand, you walked in the starbase, talking about everything and nothing. You were having good times, but a part of you was always alert. Your instinct told you that someone was following you since your arrival. And you damn well know who was this someone.

“Is everything alrigh’ (Y/N)?” Scotty wondered.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I just have a feeling about something… What about we don’t stop to eat something?” You smiled.

He smiled back at you. You choose the first small café you saw. Nothing fancy, but a pleasant place.

****

Kirk saw both of you enter the place and gasped. “I knew it! I knew she was hiding something!”

Bones rolled his eyes as he kept following him. “Jim, you’re not going to just rush in there and…”  
“No, I have to be sure, first.” He grabbed a newspapers and tell Bones to follow him. The men entered in the place and took a semi hidden table. Kirk facing you and Scotty, he hidden himself behind the papers, while Bones was showing his back.

“You know she isn’t dumb?” The doc muttered. “She’ll find out your little plan soon enough. You want my opinion? Well, I’m gonna give it to you anyway. (Y/N) isn’t a little girl anymore. She a full grown woman who can defend herself and know what she’s doing. Give her some space.”

Kirk didn’t reply, he just glared at him. His eyes looking also at Scotty’s table. He saw him grab your hands and making you laughed. “I’m wondering since how long?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Jim! Mr. Scott is a good man, why acting like this? He wouldn’t hurt her. Can we please leave and stop with this childish acting?” Bones growled.

Kirk didn’t reply once again. But his eyes were definitely focusing on something, important. Bones turned his head enough, so he could see what his friend was seeing. A simple “wow” crossed his lips. You and Scotty were kissing.

****

When your lips finally tasted Scotty’s one, you felt an intense joy inside. It was like you have been waiting years for it. He was the one to broke the kiss. Intrigued, you looked at him for answer. He pointed the table in the corner. You let out a long sigh of desperation. Kirk will not leave you alone till the end. You thought that it would be better to just pay and leave. Also, to probably finish this date here for today. Scotty still wanted to walk with you back to the ship. Oddly, on your way back, you didn’t felt like someone was following. 

You were arrived in front your quarters, you hadn't seen your brother. Until, the door opened. He was standing there, arms crossed on his chest, Bones by his side. “So you have no secret for your captain or brother?” He let out. “Tell me, have you two already… in bed together?”

“JIM!” You shouted. “Would you stop try to tell me what to do? And not ask personal question like this!”

“I’m your brother. I have to protect you from anyone! And mostly men who gonna share your room.” He said.

“That’s really inappropriate to say! It’s not the first time you do this. Remember when I was 10 years old?”

Scotty and Bones listened at you and Kirk arguing about an old story for five minutes. The doctor was the one to clear his throat to make an end to this. “Jim. I’ve to side with (Y/N) on this. I understand you only want to protect her, but face it. She can handle herself.”

“And with all yar respect, captain, I do not think that I’m such a terrible man for her. I’m not try to be pretentious.” Scotty asserted.

With three persons against him, Kirk had to withdraw. “Alright, alright. I won’t come in your way anymore. But I still have my eyes on you, Mr. Scott.”

“Don’t worry, sir. If I ever hurt her, she will know how to fight back. I’ve no doubt.”

Kirk and Bones left your quarters as Scotty looked at you with a smile. “What about know each others in the sheets now?” He winked.


End file.
